<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pets, Plural by Isis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681785">Pets, Plural</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis'>Isis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death to Pigeons, Double Drabble, Gen, No birds were actually harmed in the making of this fic, Pigeons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>200 words about 100 birds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pets, Plural</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/gifts">ziskandra</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Congratulations on surviving the Joining,” said the Warden. “Don’t rest on your laurels.  We leave at dawn for Orzammar.”</p><p>Loghain nodded.  “I’ll be ready.  Only…”  He hesitated.  “Might I bring my pet?”</p><p>“One Mabari is enough.  Anyway, Barkspawn doesn’t care for other dogs.”</p><p>“Not a dog,” said Loghain.  “And actually, it’s <i>pets</i>, plural.”  The Warden frowned.  Loghain hastened to add, “They’re small.  They find their own food.  They won’t be any trouble on the road.”</p><p>“How small?  And just how many pets, plural, are we talking about?”</p><p>Loghain took a deep breath.  “A hundred?”</p><p>“A <i>hundred</i>?”</p><p>The door crashed open; it was Shale, crystals awry and covered with white streaks, a frantic expression on its stony face.  “Let us leave this horrible place instantly!” </p><p>“We’re leaving at dawn,” said the Warden. “Surely you can tolerate Denerim for one more night.”</p><p> “No!  It is intolerable!  There are <i>pigeons</i>!”</p><p>“It’s a city,” said the Warden in a placating tone.  “Of course there are pigeons.”</p><p>“<i>Hundreds</i> of pigeons!”</p><p>“Actually,” said Loghain, “there are <i>one</i> hundred. Exactly.”</p><p>“Not any more,” said Shale grimly, and began stalking back toward the door. “Soon there will be zero.”</p><p>“Well, that solves the pet problem,” said the Warden.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>